Parker Halliwell
Parker is the seventh child born to a Charmed One. She is the second daughter born to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She has an older sister, Peyton, and a younger sister, Patience. Her Warren power is telekinesis. History Early Life Parker Cynthia Halliwell was born on July 27, 2010 to Phoebe and Coop. She lives in her parent's condo with her parents and sisters. Her younger sister, Patience, was born when she was two. She frequents the Manor with her sister and cousin. Before Season One Parker is attending Jackson High School along with Magic School. She is on multiple sports teams at school and always playing at least one sport. She finds the theory at Magic School boring, but loves using her powers. Personality Parker is the rebellious child. She is sarcastic and not afraid to speaks her minds. She loves sports and is energetic. She is secretly insecure, but hides it behind a tough exterior. She is laid back with most things. Most people wouldn't think being laid back and rebellious match, but Parker delights in proving people wrong. She doesn't like feeling controlled. Most demons think Parker is the easiest to turn. She is thought of as the wild card, because she doesn't let anyone know what she'll do. She is loyal to her family, though, something that she won't change. Parker is protective of her sisters and cousins. She likes betting and has a quote of "Never bet against a sure win." Power ''Cupid Powers *'Beaming': Transporting someone in a pink light *'Remote Beaming: Beam someone to another location without touching them *'''Sensing: '''Sense her charges and family location and well being. Witch Powers *'Telekinesis: '''Move things with her mind; Parker channels it through her hands **'Crushing: 'The ability to crush an object with telekinesis **'Telematerialization: The ability to teleport liquid with the power of your mind *'Hyper Speed: '''Move at super speed *'Invisibility: To become unseen to the naked eye Basic Powers *'''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Parker has a pale ivory complexion complimented with round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her hair is dark and wavy and has had pink highlights. She has a petite frame and stands approximately at 5'5 ft. She wears simple makeup and has a punk type style. She favors jackets like her cousin Chris, but frequently steals her older sister's punkish clothes. She likes wearing jewelry, such as bracelets and necklaces. Relationship Parents Parker is the rebellious child. She will sneak or lie to her parents and hates being treated like a child. She thinks that is unfair that she can't go out and hunt demons or go to a party. She loves her parents, but sometimes feels like they're too restricting. Peyton Peyton adores her sisters and protects them fiercely. She has no limit when it comes to taking down someone who hurt either of her sisters. Parker comes to Peyton when she needs advice or just needs to cry. Peyton often helps calm her sister down after something has happened. Patience Parker and Patience hang out a lot, being two of the youngest. Both girls are best friends and can finish each other's sentences. Patience often sleeps in her room, needing closeness after a nightmare from her powers. Parker trusts her sister's judgement, knowing her younger sister's skill surpasses her. Category:Offspring of Phoebe Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Cupid Category:Hybrid Category:Telekinesis Category:Character